The present invention relates to voltage and continuity testers. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved, portable, easy to use voltage and continuity tester for troubleshooting common problems with electrical systems. The present invention is generally directed towards the field of irrigation systems, but it can also be used to diagnose electrical problems in automotive systems, industrial equipment, low voltage lighting and the like.
Voltage and continuity testers are well known diagnostic tools in many industries. In the field of irrigation systems, voltage and continuity testers are used to check for broken or shorted wires in the system, check for an open solenoid, check the power output at the system's controller, identify unknown wiring and test for proper activation of the system's valves. Existing diagnostic tools, such as general purpose multi-meters, are complicated, bulky and expensive. These diagnostic tools often employ LEDs that are hard to see or meters that require interpretation. They also require the user to stay in close visual range for interpretation of the results. This can be quite time consuming and inconvenient, especially when testing an irrigation system with multiple sprinkler stations distributed over an area of property. Often times, this means that two people must be involved in the testing--one person to operate the system's controller and a second person to test each sprinkler station with the diagnostic tool. Although existing diagnostic tools can accomplish most of testing that is needed for an irrigation system, none offer a quick and easy way to locate one or all of the system's valves, which is an essential procedure when working with sprinklers.
In addition, most diagnostic tools require that the wires be cut in order to be tested. After the testing is complete, the wires are then spliced back together. This is time consuming and also reduces the reliability of the system. Furthermore, with many voltage and continuity testers, the user must appropriately set a switch to select an AC or DC mode of operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved voltage and continuity tester that is portable, easy to use and affordable. There is also a need for a voltage and continuity tester that does not require interpretation of results and can be operated by a single user. Moreover, there is a need for a voltage and continuity tester that allows a user to quickly and easily locate one or all of the valves in an irrigation system.